


Almost Caught

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, nearly caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: He had to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle the lewd moan vibrating through his chest. The sound of Suga’s chuckle filled his ears, the sound rippling over the sensitive skin of his cock bringing out another barely hidden moan. Forcing himself to look away, Oikawa’s head pressed back into the chair again, gaze falling on the window straight ahead. He watched as his coworkers passed through the thin blinds, going about their afternoon. He shuddered, biting painfully into his lip. Breathing heavily through his nose as Suga’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, spreading the precum dripping from his slit around.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Almost Caught

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kinktober fic #5. Mostly unedited. Shoutout to Beth for betaing some of this for me! Thanks so much, babe.

He didn’t look up from the screen when his office door was opened, fingers continuing to click-clack away at the keys as his eyes scanned the words he typed out. The emails had to be finished and sent out today or else the next month will be screwed up. Plans, schedules, everything will be scattered and he’d spend the next two weeks kissing asses he’d rather kick than kiss. 

Assuming the person currently standing in front of his desk was the new intern tasked with taking lunch orders he spoke his out in a firm tone, plastering a tight, but charming, smile across his lips as he focused more on the task than someone who probably wouldn’t last another week. The intern turnover was high, but it was worth weeding out the weak willed ones. If you can’t handle taking coffee or food orders, sorting files and doing research there’s no way you’re going to make it in the business world. Not to say that’s all they have the doing, but it’d usually the reason people quit within the first month. 

“I don’t take orders from you, and I never will,” the amused tone and familiar voice finally had his head snapping up. “Besides…” Suga stepped forward, a sly smile spreading from his lips to his eyes as he leaned over Oikawa’s desk. He swallowed as he saw the bare expanse of Suga’s chest through the deep cut of the V-neck shirt he wore. “We both know you much prefer taking orders from me.”

A shiver ran down his spine at the deep whisper, Suga so close now that his hot breath brushed over his face. Smirking, Suga huffed out, fogging up his glasses before removing them. When he went to question… everything, he was hushed. A finger pressing firmly against his lips as Suga circled around his desk, folding the glasses and setting them aside. Thoughts crashed through his mind. Why was he here? Did they have lunch planned and he forgot? Why wasn’t Suga at work? Is it the weekend and he lost track of the days again? Fuck, did he forget an anniversary or date? No, he wasn’t mad… Why is he on his knees?!

“What are you-”

“Shh,” Suga hushed him again as they grasped the arms of his chair, rolling him back as they slipped under the desk. Oikawa swallowed hard as he was pulled forward again. “You work too hard, you’re barely sleeping again.”

A wave of guilt spread through him. He’d hoped they wouldn’t have noticed. Is mind was overactive at times, making it difficult to turn off his thoughts enough to sleep. So he worked and worked hard, to the point of exhaustion. It was how he tired out his brain enough to turn off for a while. Unhealthy, absolutely. He’s gotten better, he truly has. But lately, it’s been bad again. A large merger happening soon and the threat of not everyone being taken over to the new company leaving him heavy with worry, so he’s been pulling extra hours and taking on more. He doesn’t believe his boss will get rid of him anytime soon, but the threat being there, even on the edge, was enough to scare him. 

“Hey,” a firm grip on his thighs had is mind wandering back to the figure crouched under his desk. A flush rose lightly on his cheeks as their gazes met. “Stop worrying and just relax.”

His eyes darted up to the window on his door and the larger window directly in front of him. Both had blinds, which were currently drawn down, something Suga must have done before gaining his full attention as he hadn’t noticed, but they were thin. He could see people walking around, their silhouettes threatening to catch what Suga was doing, so anyone could see inside as well if they decided to look hard enough. Though he’s not sure why anyone would bother looking close enough. But someone could also just walk in, his eyes darted to the lock on his door to confirm that it remained unlocked. 

“What if-”

“Your boss left as I arrived,” Suga read his mind as their fingers curled around his leg, just behind his knees. “Now scoot down a bit.”

He did as he was told, but the anxiety of being caught red-handed remained. His eyes trained on the door rather than the hands undoing his belt. His cock seemed to be enjoying the possibility of attention though, already half-hard and pressing against the soft material of his pants. His ears listened to the sounds of his best being unhooked, the zipper being drawn down. The whole scene should have been utterly erotic, has been in the past if he’s being honest. This isn’t the first time they’re fooled around in his office. Hell, they’ve fucked each other against, and on, his desk. Just last week he gave Suga a prostate massage on the couch against the wall before getting sucked off. But those times had been late, really late, at night. No one else had been around. Not even the night janitors! This was the middle of the day. His coworkers were around and his boss could come back at any time and-well shit. 

From the way his body heated up, shudders rippling down his thighs and cock twitching uncomfortably up against the too-tight clothing, he did find it just as erotic as he should. He was clearly just thinking too much. 

Sighing, taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders back Oikawa closed his eyes, willing himself to relax more. To let the spontaneity he adores from his oh-so-refreshing lover to charm him like it usually does. Their sweet smiles and adorable little mole filling his mind as he let his mind imagine their pretty lips wrapping around him and sucking, rather than the image of his boss walking in and firing him. 

Suga hummed as they felt his muscles relax under their hands, their palms massaging into his thighs through his pants in small, tight circles. Oikawa gave them a strangled groan at the feeling of himself relaxing for them, it was slow but noticeable. His head rolled softly against the back of the chair, hands rubbing against the rough surface of the arms, which used to be more cushioned but have since worn flat from use. A warmth spread over him, bordering on sweat but not quite there yet. 

After a few moments, Suga’s hands slid up his thighs to between his legs again. He sucked in another deep breath, releasing it slowly as he rolled his shoulders again, slower this time. He lifted his hips as Suga wiggled his pants and underwear down, just enough to comfortably release his erection from the confines. He groaned low as the cooled air hit the warm, slightly sweaty skin of his cock. A sharp inhale followed the groan as Suga’s hand braced itself on one thigh while the other’s fingers circled around the base of his cock. His head lolled heavily forward, eyes slitting open in time to see the silver hair block his line of sight as Suga laid a gentle kiss to the tip. A huff of hot air passed his lips, eyes rolling back as Suga’s mouth opened to take the now leaking tip inside, engulfing it in the wet, scorching heat. 

He had to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle the lewd moan vibrating through his chest. The sound of Suga’s chuckle filled his ears, the sound rippling over the sensitive skin of his cock bringing out another barely hidden moan. Forcing himself to look away, Oikawa’s head pressed back into the chair again, gaze falling on the window straight ahead. He watched as his coworkers passed through the thin blinds, going about their afternoon. He shuddered, biting painfully into his lip. Breathing heavily through his nose as Suga’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, spreading the precum dripping from his slit around.

The first bob of Suga’s head nearly killed him. His fists slamming into the armrests so hard it stung the heels of his palms. A curse pushed past his lips before he could stop it, his back arching off the chair enough that Suga had to dig their nails into his thighs to remind him not to buck up. Suga was skilled, their mouth wicked even when silenced like this, but their gag reflex control was terrible. He’d accidentally made them deepthroat him once, losing too much control and thrusting up into their throat, and he thought he’d murdered them from the gagging and coughing they’d done after. It had effectively ruined the moment as it took several minutes for Suga to be able to breathe again without sounding as if he’d just hacked up a lung. 

Shuddering, he whispered out an apology, steeled himself for the next bob of Suga’s head. When it came he had a bit more control but it still succeeded in making his muscles ripple in pleasure. He hadn’t realized he was so worked up. A simple blowjob leaving him panting and quickly breaking out in sweat within a few sucks. He felt mildly pathetic, being undone so swiftly, but the feeling was overshadowed by the way Suga hallowed out their cheeks as they pulled their mouth up to his tip. They paused there, sucked hard, swirled their tongue, pressed it into his slit and took most of him into their mouth again. Repeating the agonizingly slow process over and over. 

His shoulders ached and his arms shook from how hard he was gripping the armrests, clenching his fingers so tightly around them his knuckles were white. A bead of sweat dripped down his neck. His eyes were making him dizzy, going from open to rolling back and closed again so he chose to keep them closed. More than likely a dumb idea, since he should be looking out for anyone about to walk into his office, but his pleasure rattled mind couldn’t care less. Not when Suga was now pumping his hand so it followed his mouth, making sure Oikawa’s cock was constantly touched and pleasured everywhere. Their hand on his thigh rubbing shapes through his pants soothingly, keeping him grounded enough to not completely lose his shit at work. 

He whined when they pulled off him just as he reached the point of no return, so close yet so far from the orgasm he knew was going to be mind-blowing. His back left the chair as his eyes snapped open to send a questioning glare down at them but it didn’t last long. He melted back into the chair with a choke, eyes drooping low as Suga looked up at him innocently, tongue licking slowly up the underside of his cock. It was enough to keep him pleasured but not enough to send him over. And he knew that they knew that. The fucker was trying to edge him at work, in the middle of the day, when they’d already wasted precious time without getting caught. The longer Suga dragged this on the higher the chances of being caught were. And they knew that.

And he’d be damned straight to hell if he didn’t admit that it was turning him on.

Swallowing hard he released a hand from the chair to tangle into Suga hair, brushing it back from their face to give him a clearer view as they started the process of again. Tongue swiping up his cock and sucking hard on the tip, again and again until the shivers built back up, shocking down his spine each time their tongue ran over his slit. 

Suga edged him again and again for what felt like hours but was actually less than the forty-five minutes his lunch break was. He’d be tensing, fighting off the urge to fuck into their mouth as he curled his toes in his shoes; his fingers gripping the chair and Suga’s hair just to keep from arching up into their wicked, wicked mouth when they’d pull off him. Wait until his quickened breath turned into frustrated whines, wait until his muscles relaxed back into the plush of the chair. It was agonizing, torturous, evil beyond belief. And he fucking loved it.

Somehow, it was exactly what he’d been needing. The stress he’d been holding in lately melting into his veins and flowing south to his dick where Suga sucked it away. Okay, that was a weird way to put it but it was exactly how it felt and exactly how Oikawa saw it in his mind. The fleeting thought of him needed a damn vacation shot through his mind just as Suga sucked him down deep, his tip brushing the back of their throat. They slightly gagged but held strong as they sucked long and hard on his throbbing cock.

“Holy shit!” he gasped out, his head falling forward to land against his des, hands gripping the edge of it hard as his toes curled so tight he felt his nails drag against the soles. He choked on the moan as Suga swallowed around him, holding steady by keeping his cock inside their mouth without gagging. He felt their hard breath ghosting over the flash of skin peeking out from his shirt when Suga had moved it away. New their eyes were probably watery but closed in concentration. 

He was shakily lifting himself off the desk, wanting to look at how their pink, swollen lips were stretched around him when the worst case happened. The silhouette of someone at his office door caught his vision before the doorknob turned and his boss walked inside, pausing in the doorway to sweep their eyes over him slowly. The stack of papers in their hands crinkled noisily and Oikawa swallowed hard against the whine building up in the back of his throat at his orgasm, once again, being denied. 

Their eyes continued to rake over him, analyzing him with a hard, dark stare. Oikawa paled, his breathing turned shallow, ragged as he prayed for fire to release from the eyes staring into his depths so that he’d be turned to nothing but a pile of soot and ash. The ringing in his ears, which the rational side knew was blood rushing there due to his lack of breathing, sounded like a chanting of ‘you’re fired, you’re fired, you’re fired!’ Beneath him, he felt Suga remain frozen aside from the occasion swallow around Oikawa’s, ridiculously, hard erection. It should have died along with his soul and job yet it remained, strong and steady, twitching inside the wet, warmth of Suga’s mouth. 

He felt like one of those dirty men who snuck their mistress into their office for a quick fuck and got caught. 

A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. It felt like it was burning a trail down his ice-cold skin. His fingers twitched against the edge of the desk, itching to wipe it away.

“You look like shit,” his boss finally spoke after several long, terrifying moments. Oikawa’s rushed, airy laugh was one of relief and what he could only describe as his soul re-entering his body. They waved the stack of pages in the air, pointing it from him to the desk as they continued speaking. “You’re not going to throw up are you?”

Unable to find his voice just yet Oikawa brushed his damp hair away from his face as he shook his head. 

“Good,” they nodded, pausing again as they gave him another long, hard stare. Oikawa stared back, heart thundering painfully against his chest. “You need to head home?” 

Another shake of his head he managed a soft no. Suga swallowed around him again, his cock twitched up against the roof of their mouth as they pulled back a bit and bobbed forward. His hand jerked to grab their head, to stop them, but he stopped himself. Not wanting to draw attention to the… Situation under his desk. His boss gave him a weird look as their brow raised in question. 

Clearing his throat Oikawa leaned over his desk, curling his arms together. He opened his mouth to speak just as Suga gave another shallow bob of their head, tongue pressing tight against the underside of his cock making him have to hide his gasp by coughing. 

“Did-did you uh, nee-need something, something boss?”

They blinked at him, brows knitting together tightly. He gave them his best attempt at a smile but knew he probably looked more insane than charming. Curse his damn, gorgeous, stunning, evil bastard of a boyfriend that he’s gonna marry someday. No way he’s not gonna make a husband out of the devious asshole. He’s too perfect for him. 

Clearing his throat again, more harshly this time he repeated his question just in time, right before another quick bob of Suga’s head. His boss shook his head slowly, blinking their eyes and waving the stack again.

“No, no. Nothing. I was going to ask if you’d seen that boyfriend of yours, he passed by and said he was looking for you. Something about wanting to make your day brighter with his smile or something.”

“Heh, sounds like him!” he gave his hips a buck against Suga’s mouth when they gave his cock an unexpectedly long bob, going from base to tip and back down. His toes were curling in his shoes again and he’d been edged so long the pleasure was borderlining on painful the longer Suga’s mouth worked him. His muscles were beginning to shiver and twitch uncontrollably, his arms jerking noticeably against the desk. His breathing was consistently uneven, coming out in huffing pants and sharp inhales. Sweat was gathered in droplets around his hairline, a few falling down his cheek and neck. It was no wonder his boss thought his sick.

“Yeah… You sure you don’t need to head home?”

“M’sure!” he responded too quickly. The look his boss gave him telling him they clearly didn’t believe he was fine at all. They let it go though, grunting in response and turning to the door. 

“Tell the boyfriend I said hi when you do see him.”

“Will do!” his back shook as he leaned heavily into the desk now, his hips rising off the chair enough for him to gently press against Suga’s mouth. Not enough to gag them but enough to keep the momentum going so Suga couldn’t stop this time. He was so sure they were home free, crisis averted as his boss pulled open the office door. But they turned their attentions back on him again, swiveling around in the doorway to lean against it. 

“Y’know, you should marry the guy,” their voice sounded more like his nosy sister in that moment, which annoyed both him and his erection. His body humming between a thin line of pleasure and annoyance. “You've been together for what, six years now?” they prompted with a grin.

“Seven,” he ground out between clenched teeth. Suga’s head bobbing harder, lips tightening around him and tongue swirling over the most sensitive area of his cock, just under the head where a bundle of nerves were. 

“Even better! So, should I expect an invite soon?” their shit-eating grin made him suspect they knew what was happening beneath hid desk, though he truly doubted it. No way in the seven depths of hell, would his boss stand there talking to him if they knew his cock was buried deep within his boyfriend's mouth. At least he hoped not. That would be creepy, creepier than he even wanted to think about or imagine right now. 

“Yup! Totally. Soon as-hgn!” he coughed trying to hide the moan that had started slipping past his lips, covering his mouth as he did so. Curling his legs up under the chair he lowered himself back onto the seat of it, legs shaking too hard to keep trying to press them into Suga’s waiting mouth. “So-sorry. Um. Soon as possible. Invite. Yes,” he babbled breathlessly, his hand carding through his damp hair again. His boss gave him another brow raise but nodded and finally, finally, left. 

The moment their shadow left his doorway his forehead slammed into the surface of his desk. His teeth dug into the flesh of his hand as the other reached under the des and tangled into Suga’s hair. He managed to keep enough control over himself to not thrust up into them again but he was so close to uncaringly doing so. Every muscle in his body was hard, tensed in wait as he crawled towards orgasm. 

Thankfully Suga didn’t slow this time. Probably picking up on the absolute need to cum. He felt his cock swell, his balls tensed and rose up higher against his body as he reached the peak of no return again. Suga’s mouth tightened as they hallowed their cheeks as much as they could, swallowing around him again and again and again.

The vibration of his moan and the painful sting of his teeth sinking deeper into his skin was the first signs of his orgasm to register in his brain. It was followed by the shaking of his arms and legs, his fingers tightening in their hair as they continued to bob. Their tongue swiping over his pulsing cock to collect the cum spurting into their mouth in thick, hot strings. He’s sure a tear slipped past the corner of an eye as they rolled back into his skull before fluttering closed. A surging heat flooding his veins and he felt as if he was on the surface of the sun, being blinded and burned in a heat so intense there would be nothing left of him in seconds.

Of course, that was irrational and he knew it. But that’s exactly how the orgasm felt in that moment. Intense, consuming, blindingly amazing. 

“You gonna live long enough to make it to the wedding?” their voice, hoarse and low, reached his ears, piercing through the rushing of blood in his ears. He blinked his eyes open, blowing the hair that had fallen into his eyes away. His vision was blurred but he saw the rough outline of Suga sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room. His brows creased together in confusion, head raising off the desk to squint down at his lap. His softened cock was still peaking out from his unzipped, unbelted pants, his shirt covering the base and his balls. Assured that the whole thing had, in fact, happened and it wasn’t some exhaustion fueled sex dream, he glanced back at Suga. 

“You kind of peaced out of reality for a few minutes there.”

He could hear their smug grin in their voice. Snorting he reached for his glasses, sliding them up his nose as he kept his gaze on them. They smiled, leaned their chin into their hand. They gave him a wink as he lifted his hips and fixed his clothes, hands shaking so bad it took three tries to get his belt on and in place again. 

A long silence spread out between them as he corrected his appearance. His eyes darting between them and what he was doing. His hair was more than likely a lost cause but he raked his fingers through it anyways, cringing at how damp it still felt. Next to him, he could hear Suga beginning to fidget. It started as it always did, with a thrumming of their fingers against something, this time the couch armrest. Then the soft sighing they tried to keep low enough to not be noticed, but he always noticed. It soon escalated into them picking at their nails, then the foot-tapping that melted into just bouncing their knee up and down as the thrumming of their fingers started again. Once he got most of the tangles from his hair he swiveled his chair around to face them, eyes staring them down in a questioning, hard gaze.

Suga flinched back at the sudden attention directed at him. A ‘what’ rushing out of their mouth in a whoosh of air. 

“What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing,” they scoffed, looking away as their fingers tap-tap-tapped against the couch. He waited, knowing all too well they’d cave.

Sure enough not even two minutes ticked past before Suga growled, their feet stomping flat onto the floor as they straightened up.

“Okay, okay,” they ran their hand through their hair, brushing it away from their face and slowly letting the strands fall back down into their face. “I was joking about the whole, y’know,” they shrugged but he shook his head, brows creasing in confusion. Groaning they rose from the couch and paced, hands waving as they talked. 

“About the whole… The whole wedding thing! When I asked if you were gonna live to see it. I just… I’m sorry,” they laughed but it was dull, lifeless, the kind of laugh he hated hearing them make. Their laugh was always so full of life, joyous and loud. The sort of laugh that captures your attention and makes you smile just from the sound of it, the kind of laugh that makes you want to keep them laughing because you can never tire of hearing it. But, despite wanting to stop them, he also knew when they got worked up over something they were overthinking it was best to just let them rant it all out. 

So, as they rambled he leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable, eyes roaming over them as they paced.

It was a good, solid, mildly impressive, eleven minutes later when they finally slumped back into the couch. Breathless and no longer making eye contact with him. He pondered on how to respond to them stating the wedding mention was a joke, not that they don’t want to marry him, they do, ‘god do I ever’ as they stated followed by a quick ‘but no pressure and if you don’t want to that’s fine too!’. His mouth twitched slowly up into a wide, toothy grin. 

“So,” he began. Their head jerked his way, not enough to look at him but enough that he noticed the change, their body stiff and award as their fingers picked at their nails again. “You wanna marry me?”

“Not if you don’t want to!” they rushed, still not looking at him.

“Not what I asked,” he shot back. They stiffened more, hands stilling before they melted defeatedly into the couch, head falling down to stare at their lap.

“Yeah…” the admitted in a quiet whisper, spoken so low he’d have missed it if he hadn’t been listening. “I just… I don’t want to…” they continued cautiously.

“Don’t want to what?” he prompted softly, urging them to keep talking.

Taking a deep breath Suga shook out their arms, pushing themself up on the couch and hesitantly raised their eyes to meet his. “I don’t want to-to be like everyone else.”

“How?” his head tilted as he questioned them, genuinely confused. 

“Pressuring you to get married. Like you mom and your sister and your uncle and pretty much every one of your fucking relatives on your dad's side,” their arms waved around the air as they spoke. “Even your boss!”

He couldn’t help it. A burst of amused laughter pushed past his lips and he couldn’t hold it back. It rolled out of his lungs loudly, echoing through the room back at him. It grew bigger when one of the cushions on the couch collided with his head, bounding from his lap to the floor by his feet. He covered his stomach with his hand as he cackled. Soon Suga’s laughter, the one he adored, the one that was unfiltered and genuine, joined his.

“It’s not funny Tooru,” they tried to pout but their lips kept upturning. 

“It really is, you’re adorable.”

“Am not.”

“Oh yes, you are,” he chuckled, raising off the chair. “Adorable. And amazing, beautiful,” he stepped over to stand in front of them. Leaning into their space he cupped their lightly flushed cheek, thumb rubbing over the mole under their eye. “Not to mention you’re devious, cunning, talented and…”

“And?” they whispered, leaning into him as he inched closer. Their drooping eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips and back. He crept forward until they were breathing against each other, their lips so close he could feel the heat radiating off them, could feel the tickle of the barely-there brushes.

“And, you’re gonna be a perfect husband for me,” he finished, capturing their surprised gasp with his mouth.


End file.
